La magia de la amistad
by creppylover
Summary: Corey se peleo con las chicas porque les gusta MLP (YO:HEY!) Kin se harto de la pelea y las mando a la dimension de MLP. ahora,Corey tendra que ver todos los episodios para que las chicas (y Larry) vuelvan a su mundo. Mal summary pero entren y lean mis pequeños uniconrios lectores :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,ok,atencion.**

**solo para fans de MLP y grojband**

**ok...**

**no pondre todos los cap de MLP en grojband**

**POR DIOS HAY COMO MIL TEMPORADAS!**

**Me diran en los comentarios que capitulos quieren que ponga. Y yo tmb pondre mis caps favoritos.**

**Si estan en ingles pues...hare mi esfuerzo para subtitulalro todo a español.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo por eso este fic se TARDARA MUCHO pero de que lo subo lo subo!**

**Bien...AL FIC.**

* * *

**Cap1:¿¡Porqué Kin y Corey,porque!?**

En el garaje de Corey...

Kim estaba arreglando un control junto con Kin.  
Konnie y Kon estaban viendo la televisión mientras comían unas papas.  
Laney y Larry estaban viendo bobamente a sus peliazules mientras ellos estaban frente en la computadora viendo _Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus._

-¿Pretendes que haremos eso para nuestra próxima tocada?-

Pregunta Carrie confundida a Corey.

-Sería copia,pero oí que hay muchos músicos y bandas famosas que tuvieron grandes éxitos por cambiar su forma de vestir y pensar a como eran antes.¡Así que GrojBand y NewMans cambiarán su forma de vestir y pensar!-

Dice Corey levantándose de la silla haciendo que Carrie cayera al suelo.  
La puerta del cuarto se abre mostrando a Trina y a Mina.

-¿¡Pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido!? ¡Va a empezar mi programa y no quiero que anden interrumpiendo!-

-¿Porqué no lo ves en la sala?-

Le pregunta Corey a su hermana.

-La T.V no esta,papá se lo llevo para hacer quien sabe que-

Mina le arrebata el control a Kon y los empuja a el y a Konnie.

-Lo siento,cuando Trina se decide por algo,no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer más que hacer lo que ella pide-

Se disculpa Mina mientras cambiaba el canal,Trina se sienta en el sillón y toma las papas fritas.

_"A continuación ... My Little Pony:La magia de la amistad"_

-¿Vas a ver eso?-

Pregunta Corey detrás del sillón.

-Oye,My little Pony es un gran show,Riffin-

Dice Carrie levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la falda.

-Porfavor,puedo ser un poco infantil,¿¡pero esto!? A nadie le gusta más que a las niñitas-

Dice Corey apuntando la televisión.

-Core,hay muchos chicos que les gusta ver esto,Niños,Niñas,adolescentes,mujeres y hombres adultos-

Dice Laney cruzando sus piernas mientras le explicaba.

-¿¡Tu también Lanes!?-

-Hey,no tiene nada de malo que nos guste My little Pony-

Dicen Kim y Konnie al unísono.

-La verdad si es un buen show,Kon y yo lo vemos cuando tenemos tiempo-

Dice Kin a respuesta de que Corey lo mirara con cara de "¿Are you fucking kidding me?"

-¡Cállense! Twillight esta toda enojada y así porque no puede decidir a quien invitar a la gala-

Grita Trina volviendo a su programa.  
Mina y Carrie se sientan al lado de ella,Kim y Konnie en el suelo y Laney atrás del sillón.

-Twillight es mi favorita-dice Kim-es igual a mi,pero a mi no me agrada Celestia... Es muy troll-

princesa _Trollestia_-

Dice Laney sonriendo.

-A mi**_ Fluttershy_** es la que más se asemeja a mi-dice**_ Mina_** sonriendo-excepto de que a ella le agradan los insectos.

_**-Pinkie Pie**_ tiene mi voto-dice _**Konnie**_ sonriendo-es muy divertida.

_**-Rainbow Dash**_ es genial-dice**_ Laney_******viendo la televisión-desearía volar y hacer acrobacias como ella.

-Pues,yo me quedo con_** AppleJack**_-dice**_ Carrie_**-Cuando se propone algo ella lucha por lograrlo.

-Ustedes son de tan mal gusto y así,deberían de seguirme a mi**_,Rarity_** es la más hermosa y asombrosa de todo Equestria,es tan como yo soy y así-

Dice_** Trina**_mientras le subía el volumen a la televisión.

Corey rueda los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
El puede ser algo infantil y eso,a el le gustaba My little Pony pero cuando vio que a su hermana le empezó a gustar,el dejo de verlo ya que no quería tener nada en común con su hermana.

-Yo no veo mucho eso-empieza a decir**_ Larry_**-sólo lo veo de ves en cuando cada vez que visito la casa de los debo de admitir que _**Spike**_,el dragón niño,es cool.

Las chicas comenzaron a ver el episodio _"El boleto extra"_ mientras Kin arreglaba el control.

-¡Listo,ya arregle el control!-Dice Kin mientras levantaba el control en el aire- Y no con una ayuda muy grande.

Dice mirando de reojo a Kim con una mirada molesta,ella rueda los ojos ante ese acto.

-Sigo sin creer que les gusté esa cosa-Dice Corey algo indignado-y más tu Laney.

-¿Qué tiene que me guste esta caricatura? Tu no decides que puedo ver o no-

Dice ella ya enojándose por el asunto,enserio,no se tiene que poner así por una caricatura.

-Ya lo se,pero no puedo creer que ustedes,excepto mi hermana claro,les gusté eso-

-¿Algún problema con eso Riffin?-

Pregunta Carrie cruzandose de brazos mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Si,ahora mismo tenemos que ensayar,no estar viendo un tonto programa de niñitas-

-¿¡niñitas!?-

Pregunta Konnie volteando hacia el toda enojada.

-¿¡tonto!?-

Pregunta Kim haciendo lo mismo que Konnie.

-Oye,a ti te gustaba antes este programa,te obsesionabas con el,no entiendo el porque no te gusta-

Dice Trina bajándole el volumen a la tele mientras se encaminaba a su hermano.

-¿No hay otra manera de resolver esto de una manera más pacífica?

Pregunta Mina tímidamente mientras se ponía al lado de Trina pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Escucha Corey-interviene Larry poniéndose en medio de los dos hermanos peleoneros-se que no te gusta este programa,pero no puedes decirle a las chicas que ver.

-Ya se que no puedo,pero tenemos práctica-

-son sólo treinta minutos de descanso-

Dice Laney.

-En realidad son 18-

Dice Kim.

-¿Ves?-

Dice Laney ya con más esperanza de que las dejen.

-No-

-¿¡Desde cuándo te volviste más ... Más responsable!?-

Pregunta Laney confundida y enojada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Primero quieres que sea más responsable! ¿¡Y ahora quieres que no lo sea!?-

Pregunta el enojado.

-¡Yo solo quiero que aceptes nuestros gusto en la televisión!-

-¡Pero es que ...

Corey es interrumpido por Kin.

-¡Ahhh! ¿¡Pueden dejar de pelear!? Quiero ver si esta cosa funciona o no-

Dice Kin mientras picaba unos botones en el control pero luego Corey y las chicas comenzaron a pelear mientras Larry y Mina trataban de calmarlos,Kin frunció el ceño ante ese acto.

-¡Agh!-Kin se quejó,miro a su hermano y Kon asintió y tomo a Corey de los hombros y lo levanto y lo retrocedió.-¡Dejen de pelearse!-

-¡El empezó!-

Grito Kim apuntando a Corey.

-¡No Kim!-grito Kin-ustedes debieron hacer algo para nuestra próxima tocada en ves de ver un show,si tanto aman a ese programa y a esos ponys ¿¡porqué mejor no se van a PonyVille siendo esas personajes!?

El control que sostenía Kin se ilumino y un láser azul salió de ahí y salió disparado hacia las chicas y Larry.  
Segundos después,el garaje estaba cubierto de humo,Corey quito el humo con una aspiradora pero las chicas y Larry no estaban ahí.

-¿Qué paso?-

Pregunta Kon confundido.

-Oh oh-

Dice Kin asustado y Corey lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude históricamente.

-¿¡oh oh,como que oh oh!? ¿¡Dónde están las chicas!?-

-Este control,Corey,permite transportar a alguien a cualquier lugar,¡a cualquier lugar! Y si hacemos memoria,yo les grite que se fueran a Pony Ville y... Bueno... Ellas están ahí ahora-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Corey se desmaya ante ese acto.

* * *

Corey abre los ojos lentamente pero luego agua le cae en su cara haciendo que se levanté rápidamente.

-¡Chicos,tuve un suelo muy raro...

Corey empieza a decir pero es interrumpido por Kin.

-Ese no fue un sueño Corey,las chicas si fueron transportadas a PonyVille-

-Nooo,y no tuve tiempo de decirles lo mucho que las necesitaba,¿¡porqueeeee!?-

Corey comienza a llorar desesperadamente.

-Corey puedo devolverlas aquí-

-¿qué? ¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste antes,no viste como me puse de melancólico?-

-Perdó decía,puedo regresarlas pero solo las puedo regresar si terminan todos los episodios de MLP de todas las temporadas-

Explica Kin a Corey.

-¿Veremos a las chicas convertidas en Pony o que?-

-No exactamente,déjenme les explico.  
Al transportarlas en ese mundo,cada quien va a ser un personaje de ahí,según sus personalidades o gustos.  
No serán ponys si no humanos,todo será igual a la serie a excepción de que no son ponys si no humanos.  
Harán lo que hacen ahí,volarán,harán magia y toda la cosa.  
Vivirán su mundo o el mundo de My little Pony por así decirlo...

Y no las veremos,¿cómo decirlo? Al ver los episodios,ellas no aparecerán ahí,no en ponys ni en humanos,será normal,con los mismos Ponys de siempre.

-Creo que logre comprender un poquitín-

Dice Corey rascando su cabeza.

-¿enserió?-

-No tanto... Pero sólo se que debo de ver todas las temporadas para volverás,para mi eso está bien. ¿Pero estarán a salvo?-

-Si,lo van a estar-

-Bien,pero ... ¿Cómo las veremos?-

-En computadora-

Dice Kon pero luego Kin niega con la cabeza.

-No,si la vemos en computadora no funcionara,hay que verla en televisión-

-pero no sabes que día y a que hora pasan,además,ponen los capítulos al azar-

-¿no conocemos a alguien que también le gusté esta serie? Así nos podría explicar-

Explica Kin,Corey piensa un poco y luego un foco aparece en su cabeza.

-Conozco a alguien-

Corey sonríe ampliamente.

* * *

-¿Para qué quieres que te preste mi colección?-

Pregunta Maddie mientras le daba su pantufla a su perro.

-Es algo complicado de explicar,prima-

Dice Corey rascando su nuca nervioso.

-Sólo dime,ya han pasado cosas muy raras este día-

Dice ella sentándose en su cama mientras prendía su 3ds.

-Ok,accidentalmente,Kin envió a las chicas al mundo de esta caricatura,y la única forma de devolverlas es ver todas las temporadas de esta serie-

-No vergas putas pinches mames-

Dice ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Lo se-

Dice Corey asintiendo.

-¿Cómo rayos pretenden que mate a un dragón culero de 250 metros con una espada de madera?-

Dice ella mientras jugaba su videojuego,Corey miro a sus amigos y suspiro.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Eh?-Maddie voltea hacia el-Claro,pueden tomarlo,pero me las regresan-

-gracias prima-

Kin y Kon toman la colección y salen de la habitación de Maddie junto con Corey.

* * *

Corey coloco el CD en la videocasetera y se sentó en el sillón junto con Kin y Kon.

-Bien,creo que puedo hacer esto,por las chicas-

Se dice para así mismo Corey y el prende la televisión y la videocasetera.

-Corey,olvide mencionarte algo-Interrumpe Kin-Puede que veamos cada episodio de esta serie,y las chicas hagan las mismas cosas que hacen las ponys,diálogos y etcé hay algunas cosas que ellas no van a hacer,un capítulo que no harán,oh Talves una parte de un episodio que omitirán.

-¿Porqué eso?-

-Derecho de Copyright-

-Oh-

-También esta su mundo todos los ponys que están ahí van a ser humanos,pero,también pueden ser sustituidos por otros que ellas conocen.

-Kin... Yo solo quiero a las chicas devuelta,con que ellas estén a salvo ahí esta bien para mi.

-Oh,esta bien,sólo avisaba-

-Pon ya el episodio-

Dice Kon,Corey toma el control y selecciona el idioma y luego le pica play.

-Vamos a hacerlo-

Corey suspira y mira fijamente a la pantalla todo decidió.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL PRGOLOGO**

**LOS SIGUIENTES DOS CAPITULOS ES EL PRIMER CAP DE LA PRIMERA TEMP DE MLP**

**PUEDO PONER CAP REVUELTOS Y ASI ETCETERA...**

**USTEDES DFIGANME CUALES**


	2. Chapter 2:La magia de la amistad parte 1

**Cap2:La magia de la amistad parte 1**

**_Había una vez... En el reino mágico de Equestria. Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. Para hacerlo, la mayor, usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor, traía la luna al anochecer. Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos. Los niños jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba. Pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la transformó en una malvada señora Moon. Juró que asumiría al reino en la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor usó la magia más poderosa conocida por los humanos: Los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos, derrotó a su hermana menor. Y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable..._**

-...Del sol y la luna...-

Decían al unísono Kim y la estaba leyendo un libro acostada en el suelo.

- ...Y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones. Mmh... Los Elementos de la Armonía. Ya había oído hablar de ellos... ¿Pero dónde?-

* * *

Unas horas después,Kim estaba caminando por su cuadra con una bolsa de mercado.

-¡Ahí estás Kim!-una chica llama la atención de Kim y ella voltea-Mi primo hará una pequeña reunión en el patio del castillo.

- ¿Quieres ir?-

Pregunta otra chica que estaba al lado de ella.

-Lo siento chicas. Tengo que estudiar mucho todavía.-Kim Sonríe nerviosa y se retira corriendo.

-Ah... ¿Esa chica hace algo aparte de estudiar? Yo creo que prefiere a los libros, que a las amigas.-

Dice la chica cruzada de brazos mientras veía a Kim alejarse.

- Se que escuché sobre esos elementos.-

Susurra para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Larry abre la puerta de la biblioteca y entra con un regalo en las manos,las puertas se cierran,el mira el regalo pero segundos después Kim abre las puertas golpeándolo

- ¡Ugh!-

-¿Larry? ¡¿Larry?! ¿Larry?-las puertas se cierran mostrando a Larry tumbado en el suelo-Ahí estás.

-Uhg...-

Larry se levanta mareado.

-Ven. Busca la vieja copia de predicciones y profecías.-

Kim le comienza a decir pero luego mira el regalo que sostenía Larry.

-¿Qué es eso?-

. Era un regalo para el primo de tu amiga, pero...

-Ay Larry. Sabes que no hay tiempo para esas cosas.-

Dice mientras tiraba algunos libros de la repisa.

-Pero es el descanso.-

Se queja Larry mientras Kim revisaba cada libro.

-No. No. No no no. Ugh... ¡Larry!-

-Aquí está.-Dice el encaminandose hacia Kim con el libro en la mano.

- ¡Ha! -Kim se lleva el libro y corre hacia un extremo de la biblioteca.

Larry suspira y recoge los libros que estaban tirados.

-Elementos. Elementos... E... E... E... Ajá.-Ella golpea una pagina fel libro-Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Ver mujer en la luna?

-¿Mujer en la luna? Solo es un cuento inventado.

-Mujer,Mujer...-ella buscaba la página-Ajá. La Mujer en la luna. Mito de la antigüedad. Poderosa poni que quiso gobernar Equestria, vencida por los Elementos de la Armonía y recluida en la luna. Según la leyenda, el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y ¿Traerá la noche eterna?-Kim se sorprende- ¡Larry! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

-No...-El intentaba poner un libro en la repisa pero se cae de la escalera.  
Kim lo logra atrapar y luego lo pone en el suelo.

-Toma nota, a la Princesa.-

- Adelante.-

Larry toma un papiro y una pluma y comienza a escribir.

- Querida maestra: Mis continuos estudios de la magia , me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre.-

- Espera. "Filo...", ¿"Filo..."?-

Larry trataba de escribir la palabra.

- ¿Margen?-

Kim prueba otra palabra.

-"Mar..."-

-Eh... Borde.-

-Oh...-

-¡Ay! ¡Que algo muy malo está por pasar! -Dice ella ya harta pero luego vuelve a estar tranquila-Lea esto. La mítica Mare en la luna es de hecho Nightmare Moon. Esta por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche eterna. Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla. Espero su respuesta. Su fiel alumna: Kimberly Kagami Sparkle.

-"Kimberly... Kagami Sparkle" Listo.-

Dice Larry terminando de escribir.

- Bien. Mándala.-

-¿Ahora?-

-Pues claro.-

-Um... No lo sé Kim. La Princesa Celestia está ocupada por la celebración del verano. Y eso es pasado mañana.

- Claro Larry. Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la celebración del verano. Es imperativo que la princesa lo sepa ahora.-

-"Impera..." "Impera..."-

Larry arquea una ceja confundido otravez por la palabra.

- ¡Importante!-

-Entiendo. Entiendo-Larry inhala aire y luego sopla un fuego verde haciendo que la carta se desvaneciera en un humo-Va en camino. Pero no esperes de pié.

-No me preocupa Larry. La Princesa confía mucho en mí. En sus años como mi mentora, jamás ha dudado de mí.

Segundos después Larry escupe fuego y una carta aparece,Kim sonríe con una cara de "Te lo dije"

-¿Ves? Sabía que actuaría de inmediato.-

Larry la mira con ojos de exasperación,toma la carta y se aclara la garganta.

-Mi querida y fiel alumna Kim. Tú sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza. Pero tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos.

-¿¡Que!?-

-Querida Kim: No todo en la vida es estudiar para una chica. Te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano. Donde se realizará en PeaceVille. Y tienes una tarea aún más importante por cumplir: Haz amistades.

Kim se entristece y se golpea contra la mesa.

* * *

La escena cambia con Kim golpeándose la cabeza con el mango de un carruaje.

- Mira lo positivo Kim. La Princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca. ¿Eso no te hace feliz?-

Dice Larry tratando de animar a Kim.

- Si. Es verdad. Además, tengo razón. Supervisaré todo rápidamente, e iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecía.-

Dice Kim deja do de golpearse en el carruaje.

-¿Y cuando harás amistades como la Princesa dijo?-

Pregunta Larry mientras le ponía pumada a la frente de Kim.

-Dijo que viniera a supervisar. Soy su alumna y haré mi deber real. Pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades.

El carruaje se detiene,Larry y Kim salen de ahí.

-Gracias señor-

Agradece Kim a un señor que estaba arriba del carruaje mientras sostenía unas cuerdas que estaban amarradas en los caballos.

-Vamos Larry hay que...

Kim no pudo terminar su frase ya que vio a Larry acariciar a uno de los caballos.

-¡Larry!-

-Oh,si,ya voy-Larry mira al caballo-gracias por llevarnos,tu y tu amigo-El caballo le lame la cara y el se ríe.

-¡Larry!-

-¡Voy!-

Larry corre hacia donde estaba Kim,ella se cruza de brazos.

-¿Qué?-

Kim rueda los ojos.

-Muy bien,como te decía,ahora no es importante hacer amistades,es que... Las personas de aquí son... Raras-

-Tal vez las personas de PeaceVille hablen de temas interesantes.-

Le dice Larry pero luego Konnie caminaba por ahí sonriendo,Larry y Kim se dan cuenta de eso,ella se para el frente de los dos.

-Por favor, solo inténtalo.-

-Eh...-Mira a Konnie-¿Hola?

Konnie salta en el aire mientras gritaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego sale corriendo dejando a Larry y a Kim todos confundidos.

-Bueno, eso fue interesante.-

Dice Kim mientras se alejaba,Larry suspira resignado.

* * *

- Lista oficial de la supervisión de la celebración. Número uno: Preparación del banquete. Sweet Apple Acres.-

Dice Larry mientras leía una hoja,el y Kim caminaba por un rancho lleno de árboles y cosas que tienen los ranchos.

-¡yeeeehaaaaa!-

Larry y Kim voltean al oír eso.  
Carrie estaba corriendo,pero su atuendo era diferente.  
Tenía un gorro de vaquero,una blusa blanca a botones de manga mediana,la misma falda,un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de manzana y unas botas vaqueras.  
Ella golpeo el tronco un árbol haciendo que cayeran todas las manzanas de ahí pero cayeron en un balde.  
Carrie se cruzó de brazos satisfecha.

-Wooah-

Dice Larry impresionado y con una cara de bobo enamorado.  
Kim lo ve y suspira.

-Acabemos con esto.-Se dirige a Carrie-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kimberly Kagami Sparkle y...

Kim no pudo terminar la frase ya que Carrie la estaba saludando fuertemente.

-¿Cómo estás señorita? Me da un enorme placer conocerla. Soy Caroline Beff Apple,pero puedes decirme Carrie. Aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos gusta hacer amistades.

- ¿Amistad? De hecho yo... quería...-

-Bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

Kim se le queda viendo y luego clara su garganta.

-Pues, he venido a supervisar los preparativos para la celebración del verano. ¿Estás a cargo del banquete?-

- Claro como el azúcar. ¿Quieres una muestra?-

-Ah... Solo si no es muy tardado...-

-¡A almorzar compañeras!-Carrie grita y toda la familia Llega y se sienta en una mesa-Bien. ¿Qué tal si les presento a la familia Apple?

- Gracias, pero de verdad tengo prisa.-

Dice Kim impacientandose,Carrie le presenta a toda la familia (N/A:me da flojera escribirlo todo)

-Y el es el tío Mack y ella es nuestra líder,la abuela yoyo-Señala a una señora de tercera edad dormida en una mecedora-Despierta abuela,tenemos visitas.

-¿Q-? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿La comida? Ya llegué. Paciencia.-

Dice la abuela yoyo algo soñolienta.

-Pues... Yo diría que ya son parte de la familia.-

Dice Carrie mientras le metía una manzana a la boca de Kim.  
Ella escupe la manzana.

. Bueno, veo que el banquete está listo, así que nos vamos ahora.

-¿No se quedarán a almorzar?-

Pregunta una niña con trenzas algo desanimada.

- Lo siento. Pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y...-Ella se detiene al ver que toda la familia se entristeció,ella suspira resignada-Esta bien...

-¡SII!-

Toda la familia grita arrastrando a Kim hacia la mesa.

_

* * *

-Banquete revisado. Ahora el clima.-

Dice Larry mientras leía la lista mientras caminaba por PeaceVille junto con Kim.

-Ay... Comí mucho pastel...-

Dice ella mientras se sobaba la panza,estaba llena.

-Mh... Se supone que una chica llamada Laney Rainbow Penn despeja el cielo.

Kim mira el cielo y ve que había muchas nubes.

-Pues, no hace un buen trabajo. ¿O sí? -Segundos después es embestida por Laney haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y se ensuciará.

-Jajajaja,eh ¿Perdón? -

Laney de aguantaba la risa un poco mientras Kim gruñía.

-Jejeje,Voy a ayudarte.-Ella despega,se para sobre una nube y salta sobre ella pero moja a Kim-Ups. Creo que exageré. Am... Ah... ¿Qué tal esto? ¡Mi propio y patentado "¡Secado Rainbow Penn!"

Ella vuela alrededor de Kim creando un tornado de arcoiris.

-No no no. No es nada. Ha sido un placer.-

Dice Laney pero luego ve a Kim con su cabello todo desordenado haciendo que ella se muriera de la risa al igual que Larry.

- No me digas... Eres Laney Rainbow Penn.-

-La Única y original. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes de mí?-

Pregunta Laney feliz.

-Tu eres la que debe despejar el cielo.-Kim suspira-Soy Kim Sparkle. La Princesa me envió a ver el clima.

-Si,si. Eso es fácil. Lo haré en un segundo. En cuanto acabe de practicar.-

- ¿Practicar para qué?-

Pregunta Kim confundida.

-Los Wonderbolts. Se presentarán en la celebración mañana. Y voy a mostrarles mis trucos.-

-¿Los Wonderbolts?-

Pregunta Kim arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Si.-

Ella asiente cruzada de brazos.

-¿Los más talentosos de toda Equestria?-

Pregunta Kim con una sonrisa.

-Exacto.-

-Ha. Por favor. No aceptarán a una chica que no mantiene el cielo despejado ni por un día.

- Oye... lo podría despejar en diez segundos.-

Dice Laney cruzada de brazos algo molesta.

- Demuéstralo.-

Laney sonríe y despega hacia el cielo,golpea unas cuantas nubes y las desvanece con un soplido.

-Una vuelta más y...-Ella da unas piruetas y despeja el cielo-Ya. ¿Qué te dije? Diez segundos exactos. Nunca defraudo a PeaceVille.-

Ella abre los ojos y ve a Kim con los ojos y boca bien abiertas

-Deberías ver la expresión de tu cara. Jajaja, Eres graciosa Kim. Quiero conocerte mejor.-

Laney se aleja de ahí aún riendo un poco.

-Guau. Es sorprendente.-Dice Larry pero luego voltea hacia Kim y toca su cabello mientras ríe.

-Grrr-

Kim gruñe y se aleja de ahí.

-Espera. Se ve bonito si te acostumbras.-

* * *

Larry y Kim estaban en un salón de fiestas,todo estaba decorado.

-Decoración.-Larry veía la lista pero luego ve al frente y sus ojos se iluminan-Bellísima.

-Si. La decoración se ve linda. No tardaré. Pronto iré a la biblioteca. Es muy hermosa.-

-La decoración no. Ella...

Larry apunta a Carrie,no tenía su sombrero y estaba sosteniendo algunas cintas mientras Trina las comparaba.

-No... No... No... ¡Ay! Claro que no...-

Se queja Trina mientras Carrie rodaba los ojos.

-Mi cabello... ¿Se ve bien?-

Pregunta Larry a Kim mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

- Buenas tardes.-

-Dame un momento.-Dice Trina-Estoy en la "zona de acción". Ah sí. El brillo queda con todo.-Ella coloca un poco de brillo a las cintas haciendo que Carrie estornudara-¿No es así? Trina, eres tan talentosa. Ahora. ¿Que se les ofrece?

Trina voltea pero luego pega un estruendoso grito.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¿Qué le pasó a tu peinado?

-Oh... ¿Hablas de mi cabello? Es largo de contar. Solo veré la decoración y te dejaré tranquila.

Dice Kim mientras se tocaba su cabello.

-¿Dejarme tranquila? ¿Con ese peinado?-Ella se lleva a Kim a rastras.

-espera ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Auxilio!-

Carrie las sigue mientras Larry la seguía a ella con corazones alrededor.

* * *

Trina estaba probando varios vestidos en Kim.

-No. No. Ah-ah. Muy verde. Muy amarillo. Esponjado. Le falta volumen. Muy alto. Muy... Brillante. Adelante querida. Y vas a decirme de dónde vienes.

Dice Trina mientras ajustaba el vestido de Kim con fuerza.

-Yo... Ah... Fui... Enviada... De... Ahh ... Canterlot...Aaah...

Trina deja lo que estaba haciendo toda sorprendida.

-¡¿Canterlot?! ¡Ay qué envidia! El glamur. Lo sofisticado. Siempre he soñado con vivir allá. Estoy ansiosa por qué me lo cuentes todo. Seremos las mejores amigas tu y yo.-Ella mira el vestido de Kim-¿Esmeraldas? ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Déjame traerte rubíes.

Trina entra a otra habitación,Carrie los mira.

-¡Corre! ¡Antes de que quiera pintarte de otro color!-

Le grita Carrie,Kim se asusta y sale de la tienda de Trina junto con Larry.

-¿Acaso no era maravillosa? Te salvo-

Dice Larry a Kim.

- Tranquilo enamorado. ¿Que sigue en la lista?-

- uh.Música. Es lo último.

* * *

Se oye unos cantar de pájaros.  
Mina estaba sentada en un tronco pero luego se tapa los oídos al oír un graznido.

-A ver... Am... Alto, por favor. Am... -Ella se pone cara a cara con un petirrojo-Disculpe señor. No se ofenda, pero su ritmo esta ligeramente acelerado.

El petirrojo asiente y ella sonríe.

-Ahora. Síganme todos. Y uno, y dos. Y un, dos, tres...

-¡Hola!-

Grita/Saluda Kim.

-¡AAHH!-

Mina grita asustada y ella voltea rápidamente mientras los pájaros salieron volando atemorizados.

-Perdón. Lo siento. No quería asustar a nadie. Vine a supervisar la música y es muy hermosa.-

Mina agacha la cabeza mientras pateaba la tierra con su pie.

-Soy Kimberly Kagami Sparkle. Ah- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Am... Soy -Ella baja la voz-Bernadette.

-Disculpa. ¿Qué dices?-

Pregunta Kim sin oír nada.

-Am... -ella se aleja un poquito-Me llamo Bernadette.

-No escuché nada.-

-Bernadette-

Dice con una voz muy aguda y todo se pudo en silencio por unos segundos y las aves volvieron a su lugar.

-Bueno, veo que tus aves volvieron... Así que todo está en orden. Sigue trabajando.-

-ehhhh...-

Mina asiente tímidamente.

- Muy... bien...- Kim mira a Larry-Fue muy fácil mi pequeño mitad dragón.

Kim le desordena la melena.

- ¡Ah! ¡Un mitad niño dragón! -Mina corre hacia Larry-Uh. Jamás había visto un bebé dragón. Que ternura.

-Vaya vaya vaya.-

Dice Larry mirando a Kim con una mirada picara mientras se cruzaba de brazos satisfecho.

-Qué bien,habla. No sabía que los mitades dragones hablaban. Eso es realmente hermoso. ¡Y ni siquiera sé que decir!

-En ese caso, mejor nos vamos.-

Dice Kim mientras se iba junto con Larry.

-Espera.-No la oyen- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se llama?-

Los detiene Mina,Larry sonríe.

-Soy muchos me dicen Lenny.

-Hola Larry. Soy Bernadette,pero todos me dicen Mina. Wow. Un mirad dragón que habla. ¿Y de que hablan los dragones?

-Pues. ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Absolutamente todo.-

Dice Mina toda emocionada y Kim suspira.  
Los tres caminaban directo hacia PeaceVille mientras Larry le contaba todo a Mina.

-Bueno... Comencé como un lindo huevo rojo,verde y amarillo...

* * *

**Minutos después...**

-...Y esa es la historia de mi vida entera. Bueno. Hasta este día. ¿Quieres oír lo de hoy?

- Ay sí. Por favor.-

Dice Mina ansiosa.

-De verdad lo siento.-Interrumpe Kim- ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? Este es mi alojamiento en PeaceVille y mi pobre dragón debe dormir.

Dice mientras señalaba a su casa y luego a Larry.

-No es cierto...

Dice Larry pero luego Kim lo arroja al suelo.

-Ay... Mira eso. Ya no puede mantener su equilibrio.-

Mina carga a Larry.

-Ay,pobrecito Debemos llevarte a dormir.

Mina carga a Larry y abre la puerta de la casa de Kim y entra.

-Si, si. Eso es lo que haré. Bueno adiós.

Dice Kim sacando a Mina y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

-Que modales.-

Le dice Larry cruzado de brazos.

-Perdón Larry. Debo convencer a la Princesa de que la profecía es cierta y no hay tiempo. Necesito soledad para estudiar, sin que esas locas chicas quieran hacer amistad. ¿Donde está la luz?

La luz se enciende y ven que estaba todo decorado de globos,serpentinas y habían muchas personas ahí.

-¡Aaaahhh!-

Kim y Larry gritan del susto.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Dicen todos al mismo tiempo,Kim suspira de frustración ante ese acto y luego Konnie se pone en frente de ella rápidamente.

-Sorpresa. Hola. Soy Konnie Kagami Pie. Hice esta fiesta para ti. ¿Te sorprendió? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Jajajaja-

-Muchísimo. Pero aquí no se hace ruido.-

Dice Kim nerviosa.

-Tonterías. ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería en silencio? Te lo diré. "Aburrida". Verás. Yo te vi cuando llegaste. ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste "Hola" y dije "Ahhh" ¿Recuerdas? Jamás te había visto. Así que debías ser nueva. Conozco a cada persona...

Kim suspira y toma el contenido de una botella que estaba por una mesa.

-...A cada persona en PeaceVille. Si eres nueva, no conoces a nadie. Si no conoces a nadie, no tienes amigas. Sin amigas, estás sola. Es muy triste. Y tuve una idea. Por eso dije "¡Ah! Le haré una súper espectacular bienvenida, e invitaré a todas mis amigas de PeaceVille" ¿Ves? Ya tienes muchas, muchas amigas.

Dice apuntando a Trina,Mina,Carrie y comienza a llorar mientras su cara se hacía cada vez más roja.

-¿Estás bien dulzura?-

Pregunta Carrie confundida y preocupada.  
Kim se va escaleras arriba.  
-Ay... Esta llorando de felicidad.-

Dice Konnie mira al suelo y toma la botella que Kim tomo.

- Salsa picante-

Dice el viendo la envoltura pero luego Konnie se lo arrebata y le coloca salsa a un cupcake y se lo come.  
Trina la ve incrédula.

-¿Que? Está rica.

* * *

Ya mas de noche,Kim estaba acostada en su cama mientras veía su reloj.  
Ella suspira,lo único que ella quería era paz y estudiar,pero ahora,su casa estaba invadida de "animales fiesteros".  
Kim suspiro frustradamente otravez y luego Larrh entro con una lámpara en la cabeza.

- ¡Kim! Konnie organizó un juego. Vamos.-

-No. Todas las chicas aquí están ¡Locas! ¿Sabes qué hora es?-

Dice Kim enojada volteando hacia Larry.

-Es la víspera de la celebración. Nadie debe dormir para poder ver salir el sol. Deberías animarte Twilight. Es una fiesta.-

Larry sale de la habitación dejando a Kim sola.

–Ah... Creí que podría estudiar los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero... Fui ingenua. Esta ridícula convivencia me lo ha impedido.–Ella camina hacia su ventana y ve la luna–Según la leyenda, el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán. Y traerá la noche eterna. Espero que no sea verdad. Espero que sea solo un cuento inventado...

-¡Ven Kim! Es hora de ver el amanecer.-

Larry entra a la habitación y luego ambos salen directo hacia el ayuntamiento donde estaban muchas personas.

-¿No es emocionante? ¿Te emociona? A mi sí. Nunca me emocioné tanto. Excepto la vez que llegaste a Ponyville y dije "¡Aaahh!". ¿Pero quién puede superar eso?

Konnie se calla al oír los cantares de los pájaros.

-Damas y alcalde de PeaceVille. Es mi privilegio anunciar el comienzo de la gran celebración de verano.

Anuncia el alcalde Mellow por el micrófono y todos gritan y aplauden de la emoción.

-En unos momentos, la ciudad verá el mágico amanecer. Y va a celebrar este, el día más largo del año. Y ahora, es un gran honor presentarles, a la reina de esta tierra. La señora que nos da el sol y la luna diariamente. La buena. La sabia. La creadora de armonía en toda Equestria...

Mina voltea hacia los pájaros al oír la última oración del alcalde.

- ¿Listos?-

Pregunta Mina a los pájaros y estos asienten.

-...La Princesa Celestia.-

Trina abre la cortina pero no había nadie,absolutamente nadie.

- ¿Eh?-

Dice Trina confundida y algo alarmada.  
Todos los demás presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-Esto no es bueno.-

Dice Kim por lo bajó.

-Mantengan la calma ciudadanos. Debe haber una explicación razonable.-

Trata de calmarlos el alcalde pero luego Konnie comenzó a saltar emocionada.

-¡Uh! ¡Uh! Amo los acertijos. ¿Está oculta?-

Trina camina hacia donde se suponía que iba a estar la princesa,ella ve por todo el rincón y luego mira a los demás presentes

-¡No está!-

Todos gritan de la sorpresa.

-Oh... Ella sí que es buena.¡Aaahh!-

Konnie grita al ver un humo azul salir en donde se suponía donde iba a estar la princesa,todos los demás presentes comenzaron a gritar también.

-Oh no... Nightmare Moon.-

Dice Kim provocando que Larry se desmayara.  
Era una mujer alta y pálida de pelo azul y vestida de negro.

- Oh mis queridos súbditos.-Comienza a decir NM-Hace mucho que no veía sus preciosos rostros que adoran el sol.

-¿¡Que le hiciste a la Princesa!?-

Grita/Pregunta Laney tratando de acercarse hacia NM pero Carrie la sujetaba.

-Quieta niña.-

Le dice Carrie.

-Jajajajaja. ¿Qué? ¿No soy tan noble para ustedes? ¿No saben quién soy?-

Pregunta NM en forma de burla pero luego Konnie comienza a dar saltitos.

-¡Uh! ¡Uh! Más acertijos. Ah... ¡Hokey Smokes! O que tal "La reina mala". No. ¡Black Snooty! ¡Black Snooty!...-

Konnie es silenciada ya que un cupcake entro a su boca.

-¿Mi corona no cuenta? ¿Porque fui aprisionada durante mil años? ¡¿No recuerdan la leyenda?! ¡¿No vieron las señales?!-

Dice ella a todo volumen asustando a los presentes.  
Kim da un paso al frente.

-¡Yo sí! Y sé bien quién eres. Eres la Mare en la luna. Nightmare Moon.-

Grita Kim y todos se impresionan,NM sonríe ante ese acto.

-Vaya vaya vaya. Una chica que me recuerda. Debes saber que hago aquí.

- Has venido a... A...-

Kim se traba,ella nunca había sabido el porque ella vendría.

-Jajajaja-NM se ríe en forma de burla-Recuerden este día ciudadanos. Porque es el último. Desde este momento, la noche... Durará... ¡Para siempre! Jajajajaja

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3:La magia de la amistad parte 2

**Cap2:La magia de la amistad parte 2**

**_Previamente en La magia de la amistad..._**

_"Elementos de la armonía. ¿"Ver Mare en la luna"?"_

_"Pero solo es un cuento pony."_

_"Traerá la noche eterna. Es imperativo que la princesa lo sepa ahora. Sabía que actuaría de inmediato."_

_" 'Querida Twilight: no todo en la vida es estudiar para una pony. Has amistades.' "_

_"¡Aahhh!"_

_" ¡Todas las chicas aquí están locas!"_

_"Espero que no sea verdad."_

_"¡No está!"_

_"Oh no... Nightmare Moon."_

_"¡Bwajajajajajajaja!"_  
_

* * *

-¡Bwajajajajajaja!-

-¡Atrápenla!-Grita el alcalde-¡Ella sabe dónde está la Princesa!

-¡Apartense idiotas!-NM se transforma en un humo de color azul y sale de ahí..

-¡Vuelve aquí!-

Laney se logra zafar de Carie y Sale a perseguir a NM,pero NM era más rápida,Laney se agota y e cómo se esfumaba.

-Oscuridad... ¿Eterna? -Ella mira abajo y ve que Kim sale corriendo de ahí con Larry en sus brazos- ¿A dónde va?

* * *

-Detengamos a Nightmare.-

Dice Larry mientras se retorcía en su cama,Kim le pone una manta encima y este queda dormido.

-No has dormido nada, Larrg. Eres un niño mitad dragón después de todo.

Kim comienza a arrojar libros mientras buscaba lo que ella quería.

-Elementos... Elementos... Elementos... ¡Agh! ¿Cómo detengo a Nightmare sin los Elementos de la Armonía?-

-¡¿Y que son los Elementos de la Armonía?!-Kim voltea al ver a Laney ahí parada y cruzada de brazos- ¡¿Y cómo sabías de Nightmare Moon?! ¿Eh? ¿Eres espía?-

Ella se pone cara cara contra ella pero luego Carrie la aleja.

-Tranquilízate niña. No es una espía.-Le dice Carrie-Pero si sabe lo que sucede. ¿Verdad Kim?-

Pregunta Carrie y luego,Laney,Konnie,Trina y Mina se ponen atrás de ella.  
Kim las ve y suspira.

- Leí sobre la profecía de Nightmare. Algo llamado los Elementos de la Armonía son los únicos que la detendrán. Pero no sé lo que son. Ni donde están. Ni sé lo que hacen.

_-"Elementos de la Armonía. Una ayuda referencia"-_

Dice Konnie mientras veía un libro que estaba en un estante.  
Kim la ve incrédula.

- ¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?!-

Pregunta Kim asombrada.  
Konnie da saltitos alrededor de ella.

-Estaba en la "E".-

Dice Konnie y Kim pone ojos de exasperación,toma el libro y comienza a leer.

_- "Hay seis Elementos de la Armonía, pero se conocen cinco. Bondad, Risa, Generosidad, Honestidad y Lealtad. El sexto es todo un misterio. Se dice que la ubicación de los cinco elementos está en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles. Se localiza en lo que ahora es..._

- ...El bosque Everfree.-

Dicen todas al unísono,estaban en frente del bosque.  
Konnie salta alegre.

- ¡Sí! Andando.-

- No tan rápido.-las detiene Kim-Oigan. Les agradezco la oferta. Pero preferiría hacer esto sola.

-Eso no, dulzura.-le dice Carrie-No dejaremos que una amiga nuestra vaya a ese lugar sola. Te seguiremos cual caramelo a una manzana.

Carrie,Laney,Mina y Trina entran al bosque.

-Sobre todo si hay manzanas allá.-Dice Konnie y Kim la mira raro-¿Qué? Son deliciosas.

Konnie entra al bosque,Kim suspira y las sigue.  
Ya estando con ellas.

-Entonces... ¿Ninguna había estado aquí?-

Pregunta Kim a las demás.

-Para nada.-le dice Trina asqueada-Mira el lugar. Es horrible.

-Y no es natural.-Dice Carrie-Dicen que no funciona como Equestria.

- ¿Y eso que significa?-

Pregunta Kim.

-Nadie lo sabe.-Dice Laney con una voz tenebrosa mientras se acercaba a Mina,Trina y Konnie-¿Sabes por qué?

-Laney. Basta.

Le advierte Carrie.

-Porque de todos los que han venido aquí, ninguno ha... ¡Vuelto!

Al decir eso último,en el lugar donde ellas estaban paradas se derrumbo y cayeron a excepción de Laney y Mina que podían volar.

-¡Mina! ¡Ven!-

Le grita Laney y baja hacia las chicas.

- Que miedo. Que miedo.-

Repite Mina.  
Laney toma a Konnie,Mina a Rarity.  
Carrie cae por el barranco pero se sostiene de una rama.

-¡Aaaahhh!-

Carrie mira hacia abajo y ve a Kim cayendo,Kim encajo sus uñas en la tierra para no caerse,y así fue,pero no podía sostenerse más.

-Resiste. Allá voy.-

Le dice Carrie,ella se resbala y toma las manos de Kim.

- ¡Carrie! ¡¿Qué hago?!-

Carrie trataba de estirarla pero no podí mira arriba y luego mira a Kim.

- Suéltate.-

- ¡¿Estás loca?!-

- No lo estoy. Te prometo que es seguro.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Escucha esto. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la _**honesta**_verdad. Suéltate y estarás bien.-

Kim se suelta y cae.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!-

Kim se detiene al ver que estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo,pero estaba volando?  
Ella mira arriba y vio a Laney y a Mina sosteniéndola.  
Las tres suspiran,ya estaban en la tierra junto con las demás,Kim se iba a bajar pero se cae al piso.

-Perdón chicas.-Se disculpa Mina-No estoy acostumbrada a cargar más que conejitos.

* * *

-Después de salvar a las demás. ¡Wuh! Mina y yo nos lanzamos y ¡Bam! Te atrapamos justo a tiempo.-

Narraba Laney mientras hacia unas piruetas mientras las demás caminaban.

-Si Laney. Estuve ahí. Se los agradezco, pero hay que...-Kim se calla y se sorprende al ver a un León gigantesco-¡Un Manicore!

La bestia ruge fuertemente.

-Tenemos que pasarlo.-

Ordena Kim.

-¡Toma esto rufián!-

Trina lo patea pero luego el León le ruge fuertemente haciendo que ella saliera volando.

-Mi peinado... ¡Aaaahhh!-

Trina se desmaya,Carrie corre ha una el León mientras agitaba una cuerda. (No pregunten de donde la saco)

-Espera...-trata de decir Mina.

- ¡Íja! ¡A cabalgar perrito!-

Carrie lanza la cuerda pero luego el León toma la cuerda,la hace girar y la avienta y Carrie cae al suelo.

-Espera...-  
Trata de decir Otravez Mina.

-Es todo tuyo.

Le dice Carrie a Laney,ella aprieta sus puños.

- ¡Yo me encargo!-

Laney vuela rápidamente hacia el León.

-Espera...-

Laney se acercaba aún más a la Manticore mientras gritaba.

- ¡Alto!-

Grita Mina a todo volumen.  
Laney se detiene y cae al suelo,Mina camina hacia el Manticore.

-Shhh. Tranquilo.-Mina toma la mano del Manticore y ve que tenia una astilla clavada-Ay, pobre bebito indefenso.-

- ¿Bebito?-

Pregunta Laney confundida.

- Esto te va a doler por solo un segundo.-Mina Saca la espina clavada y este ruge.

-¡Mina!-

Gritan todas al unísono pero luego ven que la Manticore estaba abrazando a Mina mientras le lamía el cabello.

-Jijiji,Solo eres un bebé gatito. ¿Verdad? Claro que sí. Claro que sí.

-¿Como sabías de la espina?-

Pregunta Kim a Mina mientras ella caminaba al lado de Kim.

-No sabía. A veces solo debemos tener un poco de _**bondad**__.-_

_Kim_ sonríe al oír eso.

* * *

Las chicas estaban caminando por el bosque ya después de que Mina calmara a la Manticore.

-Ugh. Mi vista necesita descansar de este pantano.-Dice Trina pero luego Entran en una zona oscura-Pero no literalmente.

-Las ruinas podrían estar frente a nosotras y no las veremos.-

Dice Kim.

-Yo no veo a nadie.-

Dice Trina.

- Ese es mi pie-

Dice Carrie.

- ¡Ay!-

Se queja Mina.

-¡Aquí estoy!-

Dice Laney.

-Ay perdón.-

Se disculpa Konnie.

-Cuidado.-

Advierte Trina.

-E-E-Esperen. Creo que pise algo.-Dice Carrie nerviosa haciendo que Mina gritara.-Solo es barro.

Carrie mira al frente y ve un rostro horrible haciendo que gritara y las demás gritaran.  
Estaban rodeadas de figuras horripilantes.

-jajajajajajajaja-

Las chicas arquean una ceja confundidas al oír a alguien reír,era Konnie.

-¿Eh?-

Dicen todas al unísono mientras veían como Konnie reía y miraba las caras de una manera graciosa.

-Konnie. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Corre!-

Le dice Kim asustada y confundida.

-Oh, chicas. ¿No lo entienden?-

Konnie comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.

**_[Konnie]_**

**_"El miedo me invadía al ver_**  
**_que el sol se iba a ocultaaa-ar..."_**

-díganme que no esta...

Kim fue interrumpida por Konnie.

**_"Lo oscuro y la sombra me ponían a temblaaaa-aaar"_**

-Si esta- dice Trina y Konnie comienza a saltar.

**_"Mi almohada era un refugio_**  
**_De lo que imagine_**  
**_La abuela me dijo debes saber tus miedos ocultar"_**

-¿Y entonces?-

Pregunta Laney y Konnie se pone al lado de ella.

**_"Me dijo Konnie de pie debes estar,miedo no tendrás,nadie daño te hará sólo ríete y pronto se iraaaaan"_**

-Ha,Ha,Ha-

Konnie se ríe en frente de un árbol y la cara desaparece haciendo que todas se sorprendieran.

**_"Yyyy._**

**_Ríete_********_del miedo,_**

**_búrlate si es feo,_**

**_si es espeluznante _**

**_ríete_****_ más como antes,_**

**_si lo ves horrible _**

**_no es tan temible._**

**_Dile a ese bravucón que ya te deje en paz pues sí cree que puede asustarte esta muy equivocado y lo único que logrará es que solo quieras ...Jajaja jajaja..._****_Reííííííír"_**

Las seis se tiran al suelo mientras se atacaban de la **_risa._**

* * *

Las chicas estaban caminando hasta quedar en frente de un lago,la agua pasaba realmente rápido y fuerte.

-Oh... ¿Cómo cruzaremos esto?-

Pregunta Konnie y luego oyen a alguien llorar,al mirar al frente se ve que un dragón morado de cabello y bigote naranja estaba llorando a la vera del pantano.

-¡Qué mundo! ¡Qué mundo!-

-Disculpe señor. ¿Por qué está llorando?-

Pregunta Kim acercándose al dragón parlante y llorón.

-Pues... la verdad no lo sé. Estaba tranquilo aquí, sin molestar a nadie, cuando una nube de humo morado pasó junto a mí, y cortó mi amado bigote. A la mitad. ¡Y ahora me veo realmente feo!-

El dragón muestra la mitad de su bigote y comienza a llorar otravez mientras pataleaba en el agua mojando a las seis.

- Ay... No puede ser.-

Dice Laney cruzada de brazos.

-¿Por eso tanto alboroto?-

Pregunta Carrie incrédula y luego Trina se pone frente a ella.

-Pero claro que sí. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles?-Trina camina hacia el dragón-Oh, Solo mírenlo. Que escamas tan luminosas...

-Lo sé...-

Dice el dragón lagrimeando un poco.

- ...Tu melena tan bien peinada...-

-Ay. Lo sé. Lo sé.-

Dice el con su mano en su frente.

- ...Tu fabulosa manicura...-

-Ay. Eso es cierto.-

- ...Se arruinan sin tu hermosísimo bigote.-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Soy horrible!-

El dragón se tapa la cara avergonzado.

-No voy a permitir que un crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin arreglar.-Trina le arranca una escama.

- ¡Aaauh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Pregunta el dragón sobando su mano con dolor.

-Trina. ¿Qué haces?-

Pregunta Kim confundida pero luego ve que Trina se corta la mitad de su cabello haciendo que el dragón se desmayará.  
Trina toma su cabello cortado lo amarra con una liga rosa.  
Trina se encamina hacia el dragón y se lo coloca en donde antes estaba su bigote con un poco de magia para que quede bien pegado.  
El dragón se mira en un espejito (no pregunten de donde lo saco) y sonríe.

-¡Mi bigote! ¡Qué hermoso!-

-Te ves impresionante.-

Le dice Trina sonriendo.

...tu hermoso cabello-

Le dice Kim algo preocupada,Trina peina lo que quedo de su cabello con sus dedos.

-Ah... No importa amiga. Lo corto está de moda. Además, ya crecerá.-

Kim sonríe al ver lo **_generosa q_**ue había sido Trina.

- Igual que el bigote.-

Le susurra Laney a Kim.  
Kim ve que el agua ya estaba calmada.  
-Ya podemos cruzar. Vengan.-

Dice Kim entrando al agua con las demás pero luego el dragón las carga.

-Permítanme-

El dragón las cruza al otro lado del pantano,ya al dejarlas,regresa.

- Ahí están.-Kim apunta hacia una torre- Las ruinas con los elementos de la armonía. Lo logramos.

-¡Kim! ¡Espéranos!-

Dice Carrie corriendo hacia ella junto a las demás.

-Estamos cerca ¡Aaaahhh!-Kim se detiene al ver que había un precipicio al frente de ella,casi se caía.

-¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy?-

Pregunta Laney sonriendo mientras cargaba a Kim.

-Oh, ¿Ahora qué?-

Pregunta Konnie preocupada,pero luego Laney le muestra como ella levitaba.

- Adiós.-

-Ah, sí.-

Dice Konnie comprendiendo.  
Laney bajo y tomo la escalera,llego al otro extremo,estaba a punto de amarrarla hasta que...

-Laney~

Laney voltea impresionada al oír su nombre.

-¿Quién es?-

-Laney~

- No te tengo miedo. Da la cara.-

Dice mientras tronaba sus puños.

- Esperábamos con ansias la llegada de la mejor acróbata de Equestria.-

- ¿Quien?-

- Pues tú, desde luego.-

-¿En serio? Digo. Oh, sí. Yo. Oye, ¿Les podrías decir a las Wonderbolts eso? Porque, he querido entrar a ese grupo desde siempre.-

-No Laney.-Tres chicas vestidas con un uniforme gris y amarillo salen de las sombras-Queremos que te unas a nosotras. Las Shadowbolts. Somos el mejor grupo aéreo del bosque Everfree. Y pronto seremos las mejores de toda Equestria. Pero antes, nos falta la capitana.

Los ojos de Laney se iluminaron de felicidad.

-La más fabulosa...-

Las tres caminaban alrededor de ella.

- Si.-

Laney asiente feliz.

-Ágil.-

-Si.-

-Y valiente acróbata del reino.-

-Si. Hehe... Es cierto.-

Dice Laney algo sonrojada por los cumplidos.

-Nos faltas... Tú.-

Laney da un giro en el aire feliz.

-¡Wu-hu! ¡Cuenten conmigo! Déjenme arreglar el puente y haremos el trato.-

Laney iba a amarrar el puente pero una de las chicas la detiene.

- ¡No! ¡Son ellas o nosotras!-

Laney mira hacia donde estaban las demás.

- ¡Laney! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!-Kim ve como Laney hablaba con las tres chicas-Ay no... ¡Laney! No les hagas caso.

- ¿Y bien?

Pregunta la chica a Laney,ella se muerde el labio nerviosa pero luego sonríe.

- Escucha...-La chica sonríe maliciosamente-Gracias, por la oferta, claro. Pero... Creo que debo negarme.-

Laney arregla el puente y vuela hacia donde estaban las demás,ella aterriza.

-¡Yeha!-

Grita Carrie de la alegría.

-Bien hecho Laney.-

Le dice Kim.

- ¿Ves? Nunca defraudo a mis amigas.-

Laney toma a Mina de los hombros para ayudarla a cruzar el puente ya que Mina tenía miedo.  
Kim sonríe ante la _**lealtad**_ de Laney.

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban en frente del palacio.

-Wow...-

Dice Trina impresionada.

-Ven Kim. ¿No es lo que estabas esperando?-

Le dice Carrie mientras entraban al palacio.  
Había un gran estante con unas piedras circulares y en medio tenían incrustados unos diamantes de piedra.

-Los Elementos de la Armonía. Los encontramos.-

Dice ella feliz,Mina y Laney bajaban las piedras.

-Cuidado... Cuidado-

Les decía Kim.  
Konnie se pone en frente y comienza a contar las piedras.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Eh... Solo hay cinco-

Dice Konnie.

-¿Donde está el sexto?-

Pregunta Laney.

-El libro decía: _"Con los cinco presentes, una chispa hará que el sexto elemento se revele"-_

Narra Kim.

- ¿Y que podrá significar eso?-

Pregunta Carrie confundida.

-No lo sé, pero tengo una idea. Atrás. No sé lo que pasará.-

-Vengan todas. Debe concentrarse.-

Dice Carrie y las cinco se alejan.  
Kim hacia unos ademanes con sus manos y un humo azul rodeaba a los elementos.  
Kim se dio cuenta de eso y vio sorprendida al tornado azul.

-¡Aaaahhh!-

-¡KIM!-

Gritan todas al unísono.

- ¡Los elementos!-

Kim salta al tornado y desaparece junto a el.

-¿Que sucedió?-

Pregunto Laney.

-¿Que fue eso?-

Pregunta Konnie.

-¡Kim! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

Grita Carrie.

-¡Miren!-

Laney apunta a la ventana y ve que más adelante de ahí había otro castillo en ruinas además de que las luces estaban prendidas.

-Vamos.-

Dice Carie y todas corrieron hacia ese templo.

* * *

Kim cae al suelo y comienza a toser,ella mira hacia el frente y ve a Nightmare Moon en frente de ella con los elementos alrededor.  
Kim se enoja,ella pone sus manos en frente mientras una luz roja brillaba en sus manos.

-Es broma. Es broma. ¿No?-

Dice NM sarcástica.  
Kim corre hacia ella y lo mismo hace Nightmare.  
Estaban a punto de topares hasta que Kim se teletransporta hacia dónde estaban los elementos,ella estira sus manos.

-Ay... Solo una chispa. Rápido. Rápido.-Ella crea una chispa pero esa chispa lanza a Kim,NM se para en donde estaban los elementos y se comienza a reír pero luego los elementos reaccionan.

-¡No!-Los elementos no hacen nada.

- Pero... ¿Dónde está el sexto elemento?-

Dice Kim indignada y confundida.

-Bwajajajajajaja-NM rompe los elementos y los ojos de Kim se dilataron- ingenua. ¿Creíste que me vencerías? Ahora jamás verás a la princesa ni al sol. La noche durará... ¡Para siempre! Jajajajajajajaja-

- ...Te salvaremos...-

Se oyen las voces de las chicas subiendo las escaleras,Kim voltea y ve sus sombras,los ojos de Kim brillaron y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Crees que destruirás los Elementos de la Armonía así de fácil?-pregunta Kim volteando hacia NightMare-Pues te equivocas. Porque los espíritus de los elementos... ¡Están aquí!

Trina,Mina,Carrie,Laney y Konnie estaban detrás de ella.  
Los pedazos de los elementos se levantan dejando a Nightmare impresionada.

-¿Qué?-

_**-Carrie,**_ que me calmó cuando dudé, representa el espíritu de la**_ Honestidad.-_**

Las partes de un elemento rodean a Carrie.

-_**Mina**_, que calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la _**Bondad**_.-

Las partes de un elemento rodean a Mina

-_**Konnie**_, que superó el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la** Risa**.-

Las partes de un elemento rodean a Konnie.

_**-Trina,**_ que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la _**Generosidad.-**_

Las partes de un elemento rodean a Trina.

-Y _**Laney,**_ que no abandonó a sus amigas por lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la **_Lealtad.-_**

Las partes de un elemento rodean a Laney.

-Los espíritus de estas chicas superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste.-

-Les falta el sexto elemento. No hubo chispa.-

Le dice Nigthmare.

-Si la hay. Es otra clase de chispa. -Kim voltea a ver a las chicas-Lo supe en el momento en el que descubrí cuanto me alegraba escucharlas. Verlas. Lo mucho que me importan. La chispa se encendió en mi interior, cuando entendí que todas... _¡Son mis amigas!- _

Kim ve arriba y ve una piedra estaba arriba de su cabeza,esa piedra destelló un brillo y bajo lentamente hacia ella.

-Si Nightmare Moon. Cuando esos elementos se encienden con... La chispa, que hay en nuestros corazones, se crea el sexto elemento. Y es el de... _**La Magia.-**_

Las seis brillan con intensidad y logran crear un tornado de arcoiris.

-¡No!-

Grita NM pero era demasiado tarde,el arcoiris ya la había atrapado.

-¡Nooo! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Todo el templo se cegó en un brillo.  
Las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-Oooh... Mi cabeza.-

Dice Laney mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Todas están bien?-

Pregunta Carrie preocupada.

-¡Ay! Qué alivio.-

Dice Trina con alegría mientras veía que su cabello estaba a la normalidad.

-Trina. Es adorable.-

Le dice Mina acercándose a ella.

-Lo sé. No la volveré a cortar.-

-No. Tu collar. Es igual que tu Cutie Mark.-

Trina parpadea una vez,ella ve que la piedra que estaba en medio de su collar era un diamante rosa.  
Ella mira su mano donde habían tres diamantes rosas,ella sonríe.

- También el tuyo.-

Le dice Trina,Mina ve su collar donde había una mariposa verde Aqua y también ve su CM donde se hallaban tres mariposas aquas.

-Miren el mío. ¡Miren el mío!-

Dice Konnie saltando de la felicidad mientras miraba su globo de color morado y su CM de tres globos,dos morados y uno amarillo.

-¡Oh Si!-

Grita Laney de la alegría mientras veía su collar y tenía la forma de un relámpago de color rojo.  
Y veía su CM de relámpago de arcoiris.

Carrie vio el suyo en forma de una manzana de color celeste y su Cutie Mark de tres manzanas de color rojo.

-Si Kim. Creí que solo decías locuras, pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la amistad.-

Le dice Carrie.

-Claro que sí.-

Dice una voz,Kim se impresiona y luego ve que el sol estaba saliendo.  
Un destello apreció haciendo que una señora de piel blanca,pelo rosa,verde y azul con vestido blanco con algunos detalles dorados apareciera ahí parada.

-Princesa Celestia.-

Dice Kim feliz mientras se acercaba a la princesa,ambas se abrazan.

- Kimberly Sparkle. Mi fiel alumna. Sabía que lo lograrías.

-Pero, me dijiste que solo era una leyenda.-

- Te dije que debías hacer amistades. Nada más. Vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y sabía que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla. Pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón. Si alguien más entendiera.-

La princesa Celestial ve a la Princesa Luna ahí acostada,era más bonita y se veía más joven.

-Princesa Luna. No te veía así desde hace mil años.-La princesa Luna se levanta y ve a Celestia-Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas, pequeña hermana.

- ¿Hermana?-

Preguntan todas al unísono sorprendidas y confundidas.

-¿Aceptarás mi amistad?-

Pregunta Celestia,las seis chicas se acercaron un poco para esperar su respuesta pero Konnie al acercarse tanto se cae.

-Waa-

Luna ve a Celestia,se queda callada un momento y luego la abraza.

- ¡Lo lamento! Te extraño mucho querida hermana.-

-También te extrañé.-

Ambas lloran.  
Konnie se suena la nariz con un pañuelo y comienza a llorar más fuerte pero luego se detiene y sonríe.

-Oigan. ¿Saben que necesitamos?...

* * *

-...¡Una fiesta!-

Se oyen gritos de alegría,todo PeaceVille estaba decorado realmente hermoso,ahí estaban todos.  
Las chicas bajaron del carruaje,Larry salió de entré la multitud y fue a abrazar a Kim.  
Celestia y Luna estaban viendo la celebración,dos niñas le pusieron y collar de flores a Luna,ella sonrió ante ese acto.  
Celestia veía la celebración pero luego ve a Kim cabizbaja.

- ¿Por qué tan triste, fiel alumna? ¿No estás feliz que Equestria esté bien? ¿Y de regresar a tus estudios en Canterlot?-

-Es por eso. Cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas, debo dejarlas...

Dice viendo tristemente a Trina,Mina,Carrie,Laney y Konnie.  
La princesa mira a las seis

-Larry. Toma nota.-larry saca una hoja y comienza a escribir-Yo, la Princesa Celestia, decreto hoy, que la unicornio Kimberly Sparkle, tenga una nueva misión para Equestria. Debe seguir estudiando la Magia de la Amistad. Debe reportarme sus hallazgos, desde su nuevo hogar, en PeaceVille.

Las cinco abrazan a Kim y a Larry.  
Ella sonríe demasiado feliz.

- Gracias Princesa Celestia. Estudiaré con más intensidad.-

Muchos aplauden de alegría.  
La pantalla se aleja mostrando a todo PeaceVille pero luego Konnie aparece frente a la pantalla.

-¿No es emocionante? ¿Les emociona? A mi sí. Nunca me sentí así, excepto la vez del ¡Aaahhhh! ¿Pero quién puede...?

No la dejaron terminar ya que se puso la pantalla negra.

* * *

Kon se levantó del sillón directo hacia la nevera.

-Bueno,debo de admitir que eso fue entretenido.¿Pero sabes quien fue quien?-

Pregunta Corey a Kin.

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Talves son sus personajes favoritos como por ejemplo.  
Trina es Rarity,Mina FluyterShy,Carrie AppleJack,Laney RainbowDash,Kim Twillight y creo que Larry puede ser Spike.

-¿Y qué hay de la Princesa Celestia y Luna?-

-¿Yo cómo voy a saber eso?-

-Oigan...¿Veremos el siguiente episodio?-

-Tu puedes verlos,Kon y yo tenemos que irnos ya-

-Esta bien,los veo luego-

-Talves no-

Dice Kin saliendo del garaje con Kon.  
Corey cambia al siguiente episodio.

* * *

**BIEN...SOLO LO TENGO HASTA**

**AHI**

**...ASI QUE SI**

**YA SABEN QUE HACER**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


End file.
